Change
by Shadows of the Fairies
Summary: What happens when a spell from Pent and Erk backfires? THIS FIC! XD Rated for gender change, violence, and some mild sexual content. Ch. 2: A Girl's Night out!
1. Prologue: The Beginning

Shadow Angel: Wowee...Another fic. o.o;

Lily: FINALLY! X3

Shadow Angel: I thought up the plot for this fic while reading R Amythest's 'Thrown Into The Darkness.' marries the said fic ; Just R&R.

WARNING!: This is a yaoi/shonen-ai fic, so if you don't like it, I suggest you click on that thing that we call the 'Back' button. ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem, but...I wish I did. XD

* * *

"...Milord Pent?" 

Lord Pent turned to face Lucius, a friendly smile on his face. "Ah, Lucius," He replied. "Is there something wrong or anything?"

Lucius smiled softly and shook his head. "No, Milord. I am...just wondering where you are going."

Pent nodded and pointed towards the forest. "I am merely training with Erk over there. He was quite disappointed after our last match, because of a spell gone wrong. He turned poor Sain into a frog..." He pointed at the Paladin, whom was currently flirting with his 'beloved' Lady Lyndis. "...And I decided to give him another chance with the same type of spell."

Lucius frowned. "Poor Erky..." He sighed, then he smiled. "Well, I hope things turn out well." Pent nodded and headed towards the forest, ready for his training session with the purple-haired mage.

Unbeknownest to the man, things were all going to change...

(o.o)

Erk dodged the bolt of thunder, watching as the spell sailed through the air and zapped a nearby pine tree. Pent nodded.

"Very good, Erk. Your skill is improving rapidly, I'm sure of it, yet these are only the basics." Erk sighed, and Pent continued. "Now, we must practice on using that transformation spell1..."

Erk blinked and his eyes widened. "I-I'm not sure I'm ready. Remember last time when..."

Pent nodded. "I know, I know, but remember the old saying 'The more you try, the better you'll get.'"

Erk rolled his eyes, took the spell book from him, and began to chant. The spell was let loose. It hurtled through the air, past the trees and out of the forest.

"...Oh Elimine, what have I done..." He muttered.

(-o-)

Lucius frowned and turned his gaze towards the crimson-haired mercenary.

"...Raymond...? Lord Raymond?"

Raven looked up from the campfire and stared deeply into the night sky. "What is it now, Lucius?"

Lucius wrapped his arm around Raven's and sighed. "...It's...about Rebecca..."

Raven sighed. "Lucius, I'm NOT marrying her...She's been with Wil this whole time and..." Lucius frowned.

"...And you miss her..."

Raven nodded. "...yes..." He stared deeply into Lucius's sky blue eyes. "...Lucius..."

Lucius smiled sadly and embraced the younger man, tears sliding down his pale face. "...Raymond...I-" Lucius gasped and doubled over, grasping his stomach, part of his robes covered in ashes.

"Lucius!" Raven bent down and grabbed the bishop's hand, a worried expression on his face. "Lucius, what happened?"

Lucius stared deeply into Raven's eyes, breathing heavily. "Lo...Lord...Raymond..." He winced and shut his eyes tightly, tears streaming down his beautiful face2.

Raven's brows furrowed and he tightened his grip on his hand. "Lucius, calm down! You could make it worse!" He received no response.

He was unconscious.

* * *

Shadow Angel: I KNOW THE PROLOGUE IS SHORT THAT'S HOW IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE DANG IT! 

Lily: Sugar hype.

Shadow Angel: SHADDUP! :SMACK:

Lily: XX

1: He has to...shoot a certain tree or...something...XD

2: Ah, I put that because I wanted to. XD

Cloud: R&R pleeeeease! PLEASE! :chibi eyes of DOOM:


	2. Chapter 1: To Change Back

Shadow Angel: Ok, review replies!

**REVIEW REPLIES:**

Psycho Sword Lady: HIYA, KAREL-CHAN! :snuggles him: Nah, he won't really be in this fic. He'll only be mentioned once and a while but he won't actually appear. No yaoi pairings for him here. X3

Rayne-kun: I will. Thankies! :)And I'll list the pairings here now.

**END REVIEW REPLIES.**

Shadow Angel: Pairings list!

RavenxLucius (Main pairing)  
Onesided PentxLucius  
Onesided SerraxLucius (Shoujo-ai hints. Oo; You'll find out after reading this chappy, in case you don't know .)  
Implied KentxSain  
Implied LynxFlorina (GAH! WHY AM I WRITING SHOUJO-AI? XD)

Shadow Angel: That's...just about it.

Lucius: :giggles: Read and review please! We love reviews!

* * *

Lucius groaned, a horrible, twisted feeling in his stomach.

Where did that spell come from? And...what did it do?

Lucius sighed and layed his hand on his bosom, his heart beating rapidly, and his eyes shot open. A woman must've been lying on top of him...and he was...touching her...TOUCHING HER...

The bishop blushed madly and removed his hand.

Besides...who was this _girl?_

"...Lucius?"

Lucius definitely recognized that gruff voice anywhere.

He smiled and sat up, only to realize there was no extra weight on him. No one was on top of him.

"Lord Raymond..."

Raven shook his head and sat beside the blonde, gazing into his sapphire eyes.

"...Feel anything different?" The crimson-haired hero asked, wondering if that spell did anything to his beloved friend.

Lucius shook his head. "I don't...think so...but..." Lucius frowned. "I feel like I have lost a lot of weight..."

Raven sighed. "Something's wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong." He grabbed Lucius's shoulders and pushed him back down into the fluffy bed, unzipping his robes.

"Lord...Lord Raymond...?"

"Shut up," He replied. "I'm checking something." Lucius blushed and grabbed Raven's hands.

"Checking...what?"

"I said shut up." He growled, pulling Lucius's robes off, and examining his body. Same hair...same beautiful face...same blue eyes...

He blushed madly when he glanced at his chest. "Lu...Lucius?" He stuttered, his eyes glued to his chest.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Raym- Ah!" Lucius blushed madly, and stared dumbfounded at hi-coughs...HER breasts...

"Wh...what?" Raven had realized that her voice sounded much lighter, and her figured was that of a woman.

"That...must be what the spell does."

Lucius blushed and frantically shook her head. "N-No! Why...Why did this happen to me!?" Raven sighed.

"_Destiny, Lucius."_

"What...?" Lucius gasped. "Raymond, did...did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Shhh..." She grabbed his shoulder and closed her eyes. No more voices...

"How...strange..." She muttered, her eyes slowly opening. "Raymond, do you know who casted this..." She blushed. "...Sex changing spell?"

Raven's brows furrowed. "Pent and Erk were telling us to bring you here, to the healer's tent...so..." His eyes narrowed, deep in thought.

"...It was that mage..."

"...Erk..." She breathed.

(non)

Erk paced back and forth, inside of his and Lord Pent's tent, panicking more than he should.

"Milord Pent, this...This is my fault!" He cried at himself. "If only...If only I made it in time..."

"What?"

"Ohhh...Lucius could be a FROG right now!"

"ERKY!"

"Yah!" He jumped and crawled into his sleeping bag. "IT WASN'T ME!"

Lucius tilted her head and peeked into the sleeping bag. "...Erky-sama?"

Erk opened his eyes and sighed in relief, crawling out the sleeping bag. "Thank Elimine, Lucius, you're _normal!_" He blinked. "...ARE you?" His eyes widened, staring at Lucius's...chest.

Lucius blushed and Raven coughed. "That spell of yours, Erk. When will it wear off?"

Erk sighed. "Only if you find true love you will change you back to normal." He shook his head. "That was how Sain turned back from froghood."

Lucius blushed. "That...scene they had...It was quite...interesting...and..." Her blush deepened. "...True love is hard to find," She muttered, her mind off of Kent and Sain. "...Especially like this..."

Erk shook his head. "Serra...She's had a crush on you, right? And you have returned her feelings?" Lucius blushed once more and nodded. "...So, we might have to transform her into a boy..."

"And if she turns into a frog?" Lucius shuddered.

"Then you're doomed."

"EEP!" She jumped into Raven's arms. "...Then...I will stay like this forever?"

"Yes."

"EEP!" She repeated, flinging her arms around Raven's neck.

"...although we COULD work this out..."

"HOW!?" She screamed, letting go of the (choking X3)mercenary's neck.

"...I..." He sighed. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you..."

"WHAT!?"

"...with Raven in the room..."

"Oh..." Raven sighed.

"Let me know what happens, Lucius." He simply said, before walking (big tents Oo;) out of the tent.

Erk coughed. "Well...I suppose you are close friends with the mercenary?"

Lucius nodded. "Very close. Your point is?"

Erk sighed. "...I believe he's the key to...turning you to normal..."

"...Lord Raymond..." She breathed.

* * *

Shadow Angel: Wow, I'm quick. Oo; Oh yeah, if you're a male, I suggest youdon't read the next chapter(...if you want...Oo;). Shopping and feminineness AHEAD! MUAHAHA!

Lily: Still on sugar hype.

Shadow Angel: Yeah, now shaddup. MUAHAHA!

Flyfly: R&R pwease! Remember, I eat flames for breakfast! x3


	3. Chapter 2: A Little Break and The Fluff!

Shadow Angel: Ok, review replies!

**Review replies:**

K-Gforever: Sorry to say this, but Jaffar won't make an appearance. Sorry...But...At least you have some KentxSain and RavenxLucius to keep ya busy. x3

Dark-Soul78: Thanks!

Psycho Sword Lady: Wow, that would be going too far...I should rename my evilish Umbreon. Karel. xD I wouldn't think it work much either, but...I needed some kind of plot. o.o; And PentxErk...Don't think I'll be able to put that. Sorry, but I stink at PentxSome girl. But I can try to put something else, if you want. Just can't do Pent pairings...

**End review replies.**

Shadow Angel: Also some implied HarkenxIsadora and PentxLouise, in this chappy. Oh yeah, and the PentxLucius bit...I don't know HOW I can stick that into the plot, so no PentxLucius. Also...:pokes PSL's reply: Another reason why on there. But I'm sure about the OS SerraxLucius, RavenxLucius (duh, it's the main pairing!), and...everything else. x3

Cloud: R&R or I'll have my fellow puffs attack you. Trust me, we bite. Oo;

* * *

"EEEEEEEEE!"

Lucius cringed and slowly turned her head, only to find the pink-haired bishop of the group smiling at her. Serra...

"...Did I ever mention you looked so CUTE in drag?"

Lucius blushed and converted her gaze towards the dark aqua blue dress she was wearing. "...Serra...Please-" She cut her off with a giggle.

"Y'know, I just wanted to go out with you sometime, y'know...Maybe tonight?"

Lucius's eyes were brimming with unshed tears of guilt.

"...Lucius?"

Lucius sighed shakily and turned around, causing the fellow bishop to gasp.

"...EEEEE!" She hugged her and Lucius let out a tiny 'eep!' "You look SOOO CUTE!"

Lucius gulped. "Have you even no-"

"Yeah, I know. Must've been Erky's spell. It'll wear off after you find true love, as Erky told me." She batted her eyelashes.

The blond bishop's face was bright red, at this point. "...Oh, Serra..." She frowned. "Like this, I won't be able to go out with you tonight. I'm...sorry..."

Serra smirked. "Of course you can! We can just...oh how do they say it...'Hang out?'" Lucius blinked. "...Y'know, do girl stuff..."

Lucius stared blankly, deep in thought. She finally sighed. "...Alright then-"

"YAY!" She hugged her tighter. "OohwhatdoIhavetolose? I've gotta invite Nino and Karla and Lyn and Rebecca and Isadora and-"

"Just invite...whoever you can."

"YAY!" She skipped merrily to Lyn's tent, leaving the bishop with a frown on her face.

"...And...what if I can never turn back...?"

(O.o)

In the end, Serra had invited Lyn, Rebecca, Priscilla, Florina, Fiora, Mya (the tactician) and Nino. Farina refused to come without getting payed. Isadora was going out with Harken the same night, so she couldn't go. Karla couldn't come because she was scheduled with a duel with Karel the same night. Louise couldn't go because Pent refused to let her go without him. Ninian didn't go because she was afraid to go without Eliwood or Nils. And Vaida didn't go because...well, she's Vaida, and Vaida never goes out. So there.

(xox)

"But Raven, there are DANGEROUS things out there! Like ponies and rabbits and fields of flowers-"

"I don't care. I'm going to make sure Lucius and Priscilla are safe."

"But I wouldn't-"

"I said I DON'T CARE!"

"But the PONI-"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU STUPID MAGE!"

Erk gaped and watched Raven stomp angrily out of the tent. "..."

(-.-) Zzzzz...

Lucius blushed and took the piece of swimwear in her hands. "...Sister Serra, what is-"

Serra smirked. "It's what we call a bikini."

Lucius blushed madly. "Oh, what would Lord Raymond do?" She looked frantically around the room.

"I would probably walk up to you and-"

"Hmm?"

Raven ducked behind the tree. _Big mouth..._

Lucius frowned and sighed. "Probably just...the wind..."

Serra smiled. "Just put the thing on and let's hope in with the others!" She pointed at the nearby lake, a waterfall running beside it. The other girls were sitting in there, gossiping and relaxing.

"But...where do I-"

"Behind that tree." She pointed at the tree where Raven was hiding, causing the mercenary to mutter colorful curses under his breath.

"Alright...then..." She ran behind the tree, giving Raven only a little time to get up and run. But trying to do so, he bumped into the blonde.

"Lord Raymond?"

Raven blushed madly and took a step back. _Caught. _He coughed and stared at her. "What a coincidence. I was coming here to get firewood and-"

"Then how come you we're hiding?" Lucius pouted, her hands on her hips.

"..." He said not a word.

Lucius giggled and hugged Raven tightly, a blush on the merc's face. He merely grabbed her shoulders and pulled her a bit closer.

"Just don't tell anyone I'll be watching. I just want to-"

"Raymond, why didn't you just tell me? You could've just came with us..." Raven shook his head madly.

"Lucius, there is NO way I'm going to-"

"Please?" She clasped her hands together and gave him...The CHIBI EYES OF TEH ULTIMATE DOOM!

"Lucius-"

"PLEASE!" CLING

"Lucius, get off my arm. Now."

"But-"

"Alright, fine, I'll go do the stupid-"

"Here!" Lucius gave him his pair of boxers (black...why'd I put this? Oo; I don't know) and skipped towards another tree.

(A bit later...)

Lucius walked over to the lake, dragging a grumpy Raven along with her. "Look who I invited!"

"EEEE!" glomp "RAVEN!"

"GET OFFA ME!" Raven threw the insane tactician back into the lake. "Much better." Just after he said that, a SPLASH was heard and soon enough, Raven was soaked. "...Lucius..." He growled.

Lucius giggled and pulled him in. "Come now! It's fun!"

"...if you're an idiotic girl..." He muttered.

Mya's eye twitched and she turned to the viridian-haired Sacaen. "So, Milady Lyndis...Anything going on with you and Florina lately? You two seem to be more overprotective with each other during battle..." Florina blushed madly and hid behind her, throughly embarrassed. Lyn sighed.

"Well...What about you? Have you been 'overprotective' with anyone, lately?" Mya blushed. And the conversation went on.

A few more curses were heard, and again they came from Raven. Lucius frowned and swam to the merc.

"Lord Raymond, I see you aren't enjoying this...At all...Is there something wrong?" Raven merely 'hmph!'-ed and pouted.

She had to say, Raven was very handsome when he pouted...

"...You could always leave..."

Raven gazed into Lucius's sapphire blue eyes and noticed the hint of sadness in the woman's eyes. And the unshed tears that Lucius tried to blink back.

"...You could always leave..."

Those four simple words repeated it self like an echo in his mind. An echo that would never leave him alone.

"...Lucius...I-" He was cut short when he felt a warm body lean against his and thin arms wrapped around his waist. "Lucius...!"

She cried into his bare chest, her whole body shaking. "I don't care if...if I stayed like this forever, Raymond...All I want is you..."

"Lucius...Why-...?"

"Raymond, don't you understand my feelings?" She gave him a look that would intimidate even the strongest of men. "Don't you understand that I've wanted to you all my life? That I've wanted you beside me? Raymond, I LOVE YOU!"

Raven's eyes widened in shock. Lucius loved him...

"Lucius...I can't." He gently pushed her back. "If I fall in love with you, you will merely turn back. And it is against your rule to love, anyway."

Tears slid down the bishop's face and she grabbed Raven's shoulders, giving him a disappointed and desperate look. "I don't care..." She sobbed. "I don't care...as long as I'm with you, I'm happy..."

"...Please, Lucius...Please-"

"Ah, fair beauteous ones! Now, what are we doing this fine evening?" Lucius recognized that flirtateous voice.

Sain...

* * *

Shadow Angel:poke: Sainy, why do you ruin all the fun? WHY? x3 snuggles Sainy

Lily: R&Reth, please. Flames will be smashed into itsy bitsy pieces! x3


	4. Holy cow, I finally updated!

Shadow Angel: YAY. :dances: Teh evil artist's block has LEFT ME! X3 :dances some more:

Lily: o.O;

Shadow Angel: Alrighty now, review replies!

Karel:...:hides:

Lucius:...:eats a cookie:

Raven:...:sleeping:

Guy:...:poking a tree with Killing Edge:...

Shadow Angel:...o.o' Alrighty, Flyfly, review replies.

Flyfly: Yesh, ma'am:D

**Review Replies:**

K-Gforever: Yeah, he does. XP :pokes Sainy: XDD

Overdrive1: Yay for weirdness. xDD Yep, what Sain will do...His reaction kinda makes me want a Kleenex. xDD But that's just me.

Psycho Sword Lady: Just you wait. DD :pokes Sainy again: But remember, although he's in love with Kent, how can he 'let his beauteous women be without him?' XP The SainSerra supports...:insert a laughing moment here: Snuggles. Teehee. x3 Yesh, MarthxNavahl FOREVER! n.n...pulls duct tape off Baaaad Master Karel. xD

Darkness-Aura: Thanks. :)

gentleness28: huggles back n.n Thankies! Yeah, it'll turn out alright. Isn't that how I planned the plot Lily?

Lily:eating my dessert:...Oh, err, yep. n.n;;

Toxic Bishounen: Thanks! n.n Yesh, RavenLucius fluff is one of the best. :3...

Woodsie: COFFEE:tackleglomp: n.n Thanks! Yeah, it is going by quick. But...I tend to do that. XD;

**End Review Replies.**

Shadow Angel: Now, what you have been waiting for...The 3rd chapter! n.n

NOTE: There will now be some MatthewxGuy and LegaultxHeath. :3 Not for sure, but it's a possibility!

* * *

"S-Sain?" Lucius jumped, her eyes widening with surprise and guilt. Sain hummed. 

"Well, what do you know! A beautiful young cleric seems to have joined our group! Yet...you seem quite familiar...ah well. Similarities, similarities..." He smirked and walked towards the 'cleric.' His smirk grew as he bent over and tilted Lucius's chin upward, who twitched and frowned. "And blue eyes...shining blonde hair...My my, you are beautiful..." He kissed her cheek softly, causing Raven to slowly reach for his sword.

"Oh my...S-Sain...Sir Sain, I'm-"

"Oh, you are wishing to show your love for me?"

"No- no! Th-that's not it! I...am..." She sighed, her voice coated with a saddened and guilty tone. "...I am...Lucius. A male...A _male..._"

Sain chuckled. "What a way to fool me...My, I love you more than ever..." But then, the green knight noticed it...The gleam in Lucius's sapphire eyes.

He was telling the truth.

_Oh, Elimine..._Sain thought, unshed tears brimming in his emerald eyes. _...what have I done...?_

"Sain!"

Sain twitched and turned to face the fellow knight of Caelin. "Oh, my b-boon companion, Kent!" He stuttered. "What brings you h-here?" Lucius scooted beside Raven while Sain's gaze was averted to the other man, a tear sliding down her pale cheek.

He raised an eyebrow, giving Sain a very intimidating glare. "I've come to...help a friend in need." He nodded at the Lucius and continued. "Besides, we're needed at camp. It's Lord Hector...He needs us." Raven growled deeply when Kent mention the name of the blue haired lord, memories of past stuck in his mind.

Sain nodded and wrapped an arm around Kent's waist. "Alrighty then, boon companion." He smirked and wrapped his free arm around Kent's neck, and placed his warm lips onto Kent's. He blinked in surprise, but he slowly leaned in, moaning with pleasure. Sain groaned and darted his tongue out to meet up with Kent's lower lip, wishing to enter. He moaned and opened his mouth, the other knight immediately shoving his tongue inside of him, exploring his mouth.

Lucius watched, a faint blush spread across her cheeks as she watched the two paladins. "Oh, shouldn't you go see Lord Hector?" Sain pulled away immediately and chuckled nervously. "Well, of course...We should."

He winked at Kent, who blushed a deep crimson. "Ye-yes...We should." The two mounted their respective steeds, riding back to camp.

Serra pouted and whined. "That's no fair! Why did _Sain _have to ruin our fun? Why not Erky? Or Matty? Or Karel?" She heard a chomp and an evilish cackle. She blinked. "Erm, scratch that...Guy."

Lucius chuckled nervously, sweatdropping. "Well, Raymond and I should be going too...It's late. Very late."

Raven twitched. "Yes. We really should."...Another cackle. "..."

(n.x;)

"Milord?" Lucius blinked, watching Raven rummage through their bag. "What...what are you doing?" She asked, twitching.

"Shut up."

"But-"

"I said shut up." He sighed and pulled out a lockette (or however you spell it) from the tiny container. "Lucius...Do you remember this?"

Lucius sat beside him and gasped. "Is that..."

"The lockette I gave you just before House Cornwell was...destroyed?"

"Yes..."

He sighed and nodded. "That it is." He opened it, revealing a picture of the two when they were younger. They were holding hands in the picture, both of them smiling, happily. "...Remember this? This is when we first met..."

Lucius smiled softly and nodded, the memories still fresh in mind...As if though it were only yesterday...

_**Flashback**_

"Ah! Please, let me go!" An 11 year old Lucius squealed, trying to struggle out of the strong boy's grasp.

"Stupid boy. Why should I let you go? This is quite fun!" He smirked a very teethy smirk, tightening his grasp on Lucius's arm.

"NO! Please! Let me go! Let me-"

"Hey! What in Elimine's name are you doing, child?" A red haired man was seen behind them, his arms crossed and his brows furrowed. Beside him was a 9 year old, red haired boy, who looked exactly like the man. "That poor boy...Why must you bully on him like that?"

He let go of the other boy's arm, visibly shaking. "I...I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-m-mean to..." He gulped and ran off, terribly frightened of the strange man.

The Father of the orphanage walked up to the three boys, frowning. "Oh, milord Marquess, I am...so sorry. The other children are so cruel to poor Lucius..."

"Lucius?" The young boy walked up to him, a cheerful smile on his youthful face. "You know, I kinda like that name."

Lucius blinked, tears streaming down his beautiful face. "Rea...really...?"

He smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah. It's...beautiful." He looked at his father, a smile on his face. "Daddy...Can we take him home?"

He smiled. "My son, that is why we are here, remember? You are to find the perfect companion to bring with us. Since you've been so lonely this past year...When...Your sister was given to Marquess Caerleon..."

He frowned and nodded. "...yes..."

Lucius layed his hand on his cheek, a sad smile on his face. "Don't worry, milord. It's okay...You'll see her again. Someday..."

The boy smiled and grasped Lucius's hand, a look of thankfulness on his face. "...My name is Raymond." He spoke up suddenly. "And...I'm glad I met you today. Lucius..."

Lucius smiled and hugged the younger, yet taller boy, crying of joy and excitement. "Milord..."

"Milord..."

_**End flashback**_

"Lucius?"

The bishop blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry, milord...What were you saying?"

Raven closed his eyes and his lips twisted into a rare smile. "About what you said earlier..." One eye opened. "I don't care if you're male or female either." He leaned over and wrapped an arm around Lucius's waist, eyes sparkling an unusual sparkle. "...I love you."

* * *

Shadow Angel: He finally said it. o.o; He said those three, simple words... 

Lily: HOLY CHEESE! O.O;;;;

Shadow Angel: Well, R&R pwease!


End file.
